


BOTTOM'S UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was label. Apart from Winchester in towels, I like drunken Winchesters the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOTTOM'S UP

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"What's next?"

Sam picked the next bottle off of the shelf and, moving ever so slowly, placed it onto the bar. Squinting doubtfully at the label, he said, "Uh. Tequila? I think."

Dean snorted. "Don't believe everything you read, Sammy." He reeled confidently up to the bar and fixed the bottle with an experienced stare. "Huh." Picking it up, he popped it open and took a long swig.

cough

wheeze

"Oh, yeah," he said hoarsely. "Tequila. And it's the good stuff!"

Sam grabbed the bottle back and peered worriedly inside. "Oh, dude, gross! I think you swallowed the freaking worm!"


End file.
